Is It Really Okay To Love More Then One?
by XxSoulNoteWriterxX
Summary: 10 years after Ammy departs, she misses Issun so much that now shes human, she must go see him. WakaxAmmy & IssunxAmmy Hint of AmmyxOki I DO NOT OWN OKAMI!


The clouds seemed as if they were puffier then usual. The air smelled crip and spring like. The wind tousled the goddess's hair slightly, causing her to smile in approval. The sun had just begun to set. The Celestial Plain began to take on it's orange form. The goddess sighed. Pushing her snow white hair out of her face, she turned to see Waka, her prophet.

"Bonjour, Amaterasu." His voice sounded soft and calm as it always did when he addressed the goddess.

"Good evening, Ushiwaka." The goddess forced a smile, but Waka saw right through it.

"What is troubling you, my chèrie?" He cocked a eyebrow at her as he folded his arms over his chest.

"Ushiwaka, do not trouble yourself with me. Anything that may or may not be bothering me, is no other, then mine concern. But I do appreciate it Ushiwaka."

"Why are you being so formal my chèrie? Of course your my concern. You even come before my long beautiful golden hair." The goddess laughed slightly.

"Ushiwaka... Remember when I was stuck in the body of a wolf?"

"But of course my chèrie. It was a sad, sad time for everyone..."

"Well, do you remember Issun?"

"Issun? ... Issun," Waka lifted his flute, lightly tapping it to his chin as he thought. "Oh! My little bouncing friend you mean?" He smiled, seeming pleased with his memory.

"Yes."

"But of course I do... That ponicle sure had some mouth on him.."

"Yes well... Waka, I've been thinking a lot lately, and... I'm going back down to the human realm."

"Qu'est-ce? C'est complètement fou! Amaterasu! You cannot go down there, you are needed here!"

"Settle down my Ushiwaka," The goddess walked closer, placing her delicate hands upon the prophets strong, muscular shoulders. "All will be well, I've thought this plan through quite well."

"But my goddess, your needed here... I-we, need you."

"Oh Ushiwaka." The goddess leaned in, placing a soft kiss upon the prophets lips. She pulled away starring intently into his eyes.

"Ushiwaka, I understand your concern, but if it is my heart you are worried about, you will not lose it my love, we belong with each other, and no one else... It's been almost ten years since I've seen my ponicle, I worry about him... I miss him and his little annoying outbursts... I must go and see him, even if it's only a day. I must go, and I trust you with my life. So I therefore trust you to look after things while I am absent. You posses more then enough power to look after the Celestial Plains for a few days at most."

"M-my goddess, I am not denying that I have the power, but, we still nee-"

"Ushiwaka!" The goddess's voice was stern and filled of frustration.

The prophet lowered his head in defeat.

"I apologise my goddess. I did not mean to anger you."

"It is alright my love. But I must go now. Before the portal closes. I will be back in a day or two." The goddess closed the space between their faces, bringing him in for one last passionate kiss.

"I love you Ushiwaka."

As the goddess disappeared, she could hear Waka's faint words,

"Je t-amie trop, Amaterasu."

The human realm was not much different from when Amaterasu left it. Some new faces, houses and trees, but other then that all seemed normal. The goddess shivered slightly from the cold of Yoshpet.

"Still cold as ever, but the orange sun makes everything look pretty."

"Amaterasu? It can't be."

The goddess turned to see a familiar face, or at least a familiar mask.

"Hello Okikurmi."

"I-I don't believe it, your human, and... back here, last I saw you... you were a beautiful white wolf, and you disappeared into that mysterious ark!"

Oki's body was more muscular. His outfit was no different, but even without seeing his face, Amaterasu could tell he was even more handsome then he had been ten years ago.

"Yes.. I was, and I did. I have returned to see my old friends. You are one of them, along with Issun. Speaking of, can you help me get there? I'm a little lost.." The goddess felt her face get hot and turned away slightly.

"Sure Amaterasu. You must be lost, the ponicles live that way." He pointed in the opposite direction from where the goddess was heading. She felt her blush become larger.

"T-thank you."

"No problem."

The two walked through Yospet. Oki looked like he had been there a thousand times, Amaterasu, was lost as heck.

"Here we are."

Amaterasu looked and saw a familiar golden log in the middle of the clearing.

"Oh thank you so much Okikurmi!" The goddess wrapped her arms around the warriors neck.

"Y-your welcome."

The goddess placed a quick kiss on Oki's cheek before releasing the now, blushing warrior, to stand in front of the golden log. She couldn't decide between shrinking herself, or calling Issun out, and resizing him to her size.

"Ah, Amaterasu... what are you doing... if you don't mind my asking.."

"I am.. unsure... I could call Issun out here and re-size him temporarily to our size, or I could shrink to his size."

"Honestly, being his size would be safer... but that's just my opinion."

"Yes... I believe I agree with you Okikurmi." She smiled brightly to him before mumbling several words to herself.

"Oki, will you wait here for me?"

"Of course my goddess." Amaterasu blushed slightly, finishing her chant, she slowly began to shrink until she was the size of a ponicle.

_Just as I remember. Small, but different.. I don't remember it being this full though.. _The goddess thought to herself. This town was not much different, just a lot more ponicle's and a lot more homes.

"Hey! Who are you?" A ponicle, maybe even too short for a ponicle, dressed in blue, was now questioning the goddess.

Amaterasu glanced around the town. All over where paintings of her in her wolf form.

"I believe you would know me as Amaterasu." She said pointing to the paintings.

"But you are not a wolf."

"Not now, but I was." Ignoring the ponicles cries, Amaterasu walked right past him towards, what was obviously, Issun's place.

When pushed the small leaf out of her way, she saw several ponicles yelling at the one with his back turned sighing.

"Just get out! All of you! I can't take your yellin' no more!"

"But we wanna hear more bout' the great Amaterasu grandpa!"

"Too bad! Get out!"

The children sighed and walked past the goddess giving her odd looks.

"It's already bad enough that it's been exactly ten years today since I met Amaterasu, now my grand kids gotta' go and bug me... ugh." The ponicle went on and on to himself, completely oblivious to Amaterasu.

She sighed. The ponicle turned, shock filled his face.

"H-how long had you been there and... who are you?"

The ponicle had long black hair, pulled back into a pony tail. His body was fairly muscular, and his clothes were covered in paint.

"Well, I had been standing there since you told those kids to leave, and I am Amaterasu."

The ponicle looked shocked, but only for a moment. His face fell back to depressed, and he sighed again.

"Why must people like you lie."

"I am not lying." Amaterasu kept her voice calm and understanding.

"Hm."

"The Issun I remember would have gone nuts over a girl like me."

"Yes well, that Issun is gone. I have better things to do then gawk at girls, I mean, I do have a wife."

"Oh Issun, you really have changed... maybe I should have listened to Ushiwaka."

"WAKA? YOU STILL TALK TO THAT CREEP? I THOUGHT YOU WERE BETTER THEN THAT AMATERASU!"

The goddess couldn't help but to back up a few steps from Issun. His face was full of rage.

"So you admit that I'm Amaterasu now?"

"Yes! All I needed to hear about was that half-baked prophet. B-but... if you are her, why are you human, and this small?"

"Well my dear Issun, it's called shrinking, and this is my true form."

"Y-your true form?"

"Issun, are you gonna stand there gawkin' at me? Or are you gonna give me a hug?"

"A-am I allowed to? I mean, you are a goddess and all."

"Oh Issun..." She sighed.

He laughed and walked over to her. He was only a few inches taller then her in this form. He smiled as he threw his arms around the goddess.

"Ya'know... If you were human, I always knew you'd be beautiful."

The goddess smiled squeezing the ponicle tighter.

"I-I missed you so much Issun. You've gown up so much too."

"How long are you here for?"

"Either till tonight or tomorrow, all depends."

"Ohh?"

The two remained silent. Their hug seemed as though it would never end, when all of a sudden they heard a girls voice, filled of anger.

"Issun! How dare you hug another woman? And, one that gorgeous allow me to add!"

Issun and Amaterasu's hug broke. The owner to the voice, was little butterfly Miya.

"Miya, calm down this is-"

"I don't care who it is Issun! You promised me you wouldn't be like this if we married and now your going back on it!"

"I'm not babe it's just-"

"Miya. Do not be mad at Issun. We are merely friends. We have met before. I was just in a different form."

"A... different form?"

"Yes. Amaterasu, the wolf Issun draws, was the form you last saw me in."

"Wait... your trying to tell me that you are the goddess of all that is good and mother to us all?"

"Yes. That is what I'm saying. if you believe me or not, it is your choice."

Miya looked to Issun. His expression agreed to what Amaterasu had said.

"Oh I'm so sorry hun!" Miya threw herself into Issun's arms instantly crying.

When Miya let go of Issun she looked at Amaterasu. She had grown too. Her hair was longer. Her yellow wings had grown several inches, and as much as Amaterasu hated to say it, or notice it, her chest had grown as well.

"Amaterasu.. Mother of all that is good and mother to us all. I apologise for my behaviour. Please accept my-"

"Get up Miya, I may be a god, but I do not care for the royalty part all that much. When I am in your realm, I am an equal to you and everyone else."

"Thank you.. Amaterasu."

"Issun." The goddess looked to her friend.

"**I**, apologise. I should not have hugged you knowing you had a wife."

"It's quite alright Amaterasu. I understand now." Miya smiled cheerfully.

"Want to take a walk Ammy?"

"Sure."

The two walked threw the town in silence, or mostly. Issun had many fans, so walking around without him getting "Hey's" and "Hi's" was difficult. The two finally stopped at a little clearing. It looked like a lake, but in real size, it would have been a small puddle of water. The two sat and looked into the waters surface.

"Ammy, I always told myself, that if I ever saw you again, it would be too late. And it seems I was right."

"Too late? For what?"

"To tell you the truth. Even though you were a wolf, I always had a feeling that I loved you, but now, that your human, it all makes sense. Somewhere deep down within me, I knew you were human, and now, it's too late." Issun lowered his head in shame.

"But Issun, it's not, you just told me."

"Doesn't matter though, I'm married, and I'm guessing you are too."

Amaterasu lowered her head in shame as well, Issun noticed.

"So, it is true then. Who is it?"

"Ush..." She trailed off, nervous of what Issun might say, or do.

"Waka." His voice was flat with a hint of anger.

"I-Issun... I..." She didn't know why, but Amaterasu instantly felt bad.

"Save it Ammy. What's done is done. As I said, If I ever saw you again, It'd be too late." Issun stood up, he began to walk away.

"Issun... I... let me make it up to you!" The goddess stood up, her arm reaching out for his.

Issun's body turned. He looked curious and sad.

"How?"

"Like this..."

Amaterasu placed her delicate hands on Issun's broad shoulders. With a seconds hesitation, she pressed her lips to his. She could feel Issun's arms wrap around her protectively. Almost instantly Issun's tongue was pushing at the entrance of her mouth, again with only a seconds hesitation, she parted her lips allowing her tongue to slither out to meet his. Their tongues entwined. A small moan escaped from Issun's mouth. Pleasure and guilt washed over Amaterasu. She loved Issun, but it was never as strong as it would be with Waka. Amaterasu briefly wondered if Issun felt any guilt from this.

The kiss ended all too soon. They both struggled to get their breathing to return to normal.

"Am-Ammy."

"Yes?"

"I- I really do love you." His words stung her, she could hear Waka's final words as she departed ring through her head, **'Je t-amie trop, Amaterasu.'**

"I- I know Issun... but, you know we can never be... right?"

"Yes."

Issun threw his arms around her again. She clinged to him tightly.

"Issun, I must go back now."

"Already?" She could feel the pain in his voice.

"Yes. The Celestial Plain needs me back. But I promise I will return more, I have the power to do that now."

"Okay... just don't bring that half-baked prophet with you."

She laughed slightly. "I wont."

"Okay. I'm going to miss you Ammy."

"And I will miss you my little ponicle."

The two let go and starred into each others eyes.

"Keep up the good work Issun. More and more are believing in the gods, all thanks to you."

"You can count on me Ammy." She laughed again.

"Don't forget about me Issun."

"Not a chance... my goddess."

Tears stung her eyes as she disappeared and reappeared in her normal size beside Oki.

"Have a nice visit?" Oki questioned.

"Yes. Thank you Okikurmi."

"So, are you heading back home now?" He questioned.

"Yes. I must return. Will you lead me out?"

"But of course my goddess." He bowed which made her smile.

"Thank you."

The two walked back the way they had come. Amaterasu was still feeling lost, but Oki got them out without a problem. She hugged the warrior, promising to return soon. She gave him a quick hug which resulted in them both blushing. Finally she placed her hands together chanting several words before disappearing from the human realm.

When she re-opened her eyes, her golden angel stood in front of her.

"Ushiwaka, my love."

He smiled and threw his arms around her. She was unsure if Waka knew that she had kissed Issun, but really, Ammy figured that even if he did know, he would understand, and know that he is, her only real love, and prophet.

"Je t-amie, my goddess."

She pulled herself closer into Waka's arms, letting no emotion but her love for her prophet fill her.

* * *

Author's notes: Yeah yeah I know, a love triangle XD Oh well, i like it, it hink love triangles are cute :) Good? Bad? I DO NOT OWN OKAMI OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!


End file.
